Hope and Miracles
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke is sick and a certain blond DigiDestined comes to comfort and take care off her. What happens next is certainly a surprise Female Daisuke And TK pairing


I dont own digimon at all

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and TK was heading towards Daisukes house to check up on her because she had been sick for the past few days ever since they went to save Gomamon from the Digimon Emperor. When they arrived at the area it was freezing and Dai was only wearing a blue tank top with flames along with beige shorts while everyone else had better suited clothes for the climate. But what made TK sad was that he didn't notice her getting worse as they were so focused on destroying the control spire and liberating the area from the Digimon Emperors clutches that she caught the flu and no one found out until she turned up in home room the next day and the teacher sent her home.

TK was devastated because he didn't tell anyone but he had feelings for the mahogany haired google wearing girl and he felt that he let her down when he arrived at her apartment Daisuke answered the door. She was terrible her nose was dripping her hair was all messy she was pale and wrapped in a blanket she was surprised to she one of her friends coming to check on her.

"Hey TK" she said trying to not cough or sneeze on him. At the site of her TK's heart broke he always pictured Dai as strong and independent and here she was beaten by the common cold he struggled to maintain his composure.

"I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to check on you ya know to see how you were feeling.

"Really well come on in mum and dad are going to be late and Juns going on a date with Matt I know I never saw it coming either" she laughed at his face

"What are you doing out of bed you should be resting" he said closing the door behind him and taking Dai to the sofa.

"Stop worrying I'm fine" she said as she started to sneeze and cough

"Yeah right your sick and I'm taking care of you today I'm going make you some chicken noodle soup so don't complain." TK said getting up and heading to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with some chicken noodle soup and a cup of warm tea. He got the spoonful of soup and put it into her mouth.

"What was that for I don't need to be baby fed" She snapped taking a sip of the tea letting it warm her up. She looked at TK with his head down tears rolling down his face and regretted snapping at him like that she knew he was only trying to help.

"Look TK I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just"She was cut off by TK hugging her and starting to cry

"I'm so sorry Daisuke I just wanted to take care of you because it's my fault your sick its my fault your like this." Daisuke was shocked at this but didn't say anything at all

"It's not your fault I'm sick or that I'm like this" she said comfortingly

"Yes it is I wasn't paying attention to you I was more focused on destroying the control spire then anything else" He cried into her shoulder

"Now you listen to me right now TK it's not your fault at all I was more concerned on the control spire also." She said tears falling down her face now TK stopped crying and looked her in the eyes"

"Sorry it's just that I'm worried bout you because I care a lot about you your so strong so independent you always try your best even when you get knocked down" he was stopped when Daisuke put her hand on his mouth.

"So let me get this straight you care a lot about me but you flirt openly with Kari in front of my face"

"It's her idea she wants you to react to it I don't know why maybe to get you to admit your feelings to me or the other way round."

"Wait you care about me" he nodded

"Would you say that you loved me" she said shocking the blond.

"What would you do if I said that I said I loved you Daisuke Motomyia" TK's answer was Daisuke placing her lips on his.

"I would say that you made me the happiest girl alive TK" TK smiled at her response.

"So will you be my Girlfriend Daisuke"

"Of course I will" she kissed TK on the lips he returned the kiss not caring if he caught her they pulled apart they both smiled.

"Well I gotta go I have to head home now" he tried to get up but felt Daisuke grab his arm.

"Can't you stay at least till my parents or jun gets home please" She said with puppy dog eyes he couldnt resist those eyes. Just then his D-Terminal went off with a message from Matt asking where he was because they had a meeting today.

"Damn I forgot about the meeting want to come" He asked his new girlfriend who jumped up and ran to her room.

"Sure lets go" she said coming out a few seconds later

When they arrived at the park everyone was there Cody was the first to notice them and that they were holding hands everyone else noticed also but wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"So why you two holding hand what are you going out now"Kari asked

"Yeah we are that a problem" Daisuke asked everyone said no TK noticed Tai and Matts glares and kinda hid behind her a bit Daisuke saw this and was angry they would act that way.

"Tai Matt don't even think about hurting him" She said flames in her eyes. They both backed away nervously.

"So how long have you two been together" Yolei asked

"Ever since I admitted my feelings to her today after school hen I went to check up on her." TK replied

"Well congratulations you two" Matt said happy for his brother

After the meeting TK and Daisuke were heading towards home when TK sneezed.

"Ha Ha looks like I will need to take care of you now baby don't worry I won't tell you got sick from me" She smiled he just smiled and they gently kissed when they broke off they started to walk towards TK's apartment when they got there they knocked on the door and Daisuke told TK's mother that he caught a slight cold but not from where they kissed once more and with that Daisuke headed home smiling.

THE END

alright guys read and review

until next time loyal and noble ones this is the Knight Of Loyalty saying Farewell for now


End file.
